warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ashshadow/Archive 2
Charart Hi Ash, can I make you a charart, since I'm waiting to put up Molekit, (gave Cherrykit to Maple ^_^,) I need practice.. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 21:25, March 12, 2010 (UTC) That would be mottled or tortie, I'll just make both...--[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 21:40, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Done! They are Mosspaw and Greystar. ^.^ --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 00:28, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ok, you can show me that tortie style... I know Mosspaw was an epic Failure................. (FAIL) --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 00:37, March 13, 2010 (UTC) pixlr. I want 2 get GIMP though... --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 01:29, March 13, 2010 (UTC) FRIENDS Want To Be Friends? How do you reserve an image? How do you reserve an image for charart? I'm an apprentice, so I don't really know. Echostar~ May StarClan Light Your Path 18:35, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Archive Well, just create a new page and paste the text you want to archive on it. Maybe something like User Talk:Ashshadow/Archive 1. Just copy and paste or rather cut and paste as with PCA. ✐SaNdY 18:51, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Yep =) ✐SaNdY 19:31, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nope it wasn't me. I just fixed the spelling. It said freinds before so I changed it to friends--'Nightshine'Ü 21:31, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Confirmation Ah, I had heard that it had been confirmed, but I thought it was already on the article! ^^; I'll go add it, that's fine to put up now that it's been confirmed. insaneular Talk 15:30, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hello and Help Hi there^^. And yep you can call me that. For archives, there should be a spot that indicates left or right (listR or listL), and on PCA I know the sides mean accepted or declined art, so you would just add a link to the proper side. Just add a break tag to the end of the list and then put a link in like Accepted Art 14. Tell me that helps. :) [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 00:34, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I will, only if you promise to keep making chararts. :3 Your welcome though; it took me a while to figure out too. [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 00:38, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vandal Thank you for bringing that to my attention, it is someone who had been continually adding info about their OCs and I had already warned them, so I have now blocked them for one week. Thanks for helping me keep on the watch :) insaneular Talk 00:47, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Request Could you please make me Quince as a queen without her collar? Thankx! Bramble 12:57, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Friends? Can we be friends? I signed your page ages ago but u never signed mine. I would love 2 be ur friend but i dont mind. Cla 17:18, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Siggie Assistance? Hi, Ashy. I'm calling you that for the moment. :) Anyway, could you do a favor for me? On my user page, under the Signatures section, could you tell me if you can read the signature under 'New'? I'm using a font that I installed on my computer, but I'm not sure anyone else will be able to see it. [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 23:58, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Yep, that's the one. And thanks. :3 Just one more question- is the font normal or "different"? [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 00:28, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :It's fine. Thanks for helping^^. [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 01:12, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Images Alright, I did it. ♥PoppyStorm♥ 16:09, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter! Happy Easter! Here is a present: Have a good easter![[User:SnowStorm|''Snowstorm]][[User talk:SnowStorm|''Deputy of LightClan!]] 15:28, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome![[User:SnowStorm|''Snowstorm]][[User talk:SnowStorm|''Deputy of LightClan!]] 15:52, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Seconding Hey there, Ash. (I just can't stop bugging you. ;] ) Anyway, I've been thinking about this a lot and have decided to nominate myself for Adminship. I would really like you to be my second. The only thing you would have to do is right a short speech and why you support the nomination (of course, only if you do support it d:). It doesn't have to be very long, just one paragraph, really. Like Nightfall did with Insane here. I would understand completely if you don't want to. :) Skyfeather 18:09, April 5, 2010 (UTC) An admin like Bramble and Eu. It's also called Sysop. :) The person who seconds just has to have been on the wiki for three months. Policy:RfA is where all the information is. I'm going to put it up next week though, since Bramble and Insane are away at the moment. Skyfeather 20:27, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Move I would, but it looks like Insane's already deleted it. If Silverthistle needs the content for an archive, then it can be restored. And no, not anymore. I'm a bit disappointed, but, what can I do about it? But thanks for helping me out. :) Skyfeather 22:18, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I hope I will. Skyfeather 22:21, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I got your message about Socks! Yeah I relised after I put it up that it had been done and was about to change but I had to come off. I've rmoved it now. :) Owas wondering if you could do me: *All the deputy blanks with their raised paw down. *All the warrior blanks with their paw rasied. Thanks. :) asap. Don't worry if you can't, I'll ask someone else! ;D Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:01, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes please, it would be a great help. I keep having to go over it to see I'm not requesting the same cat blanks :) Γǻώήςτόŗm 18:59, April 8, 2010 (UTC) If you personally think it looks really bad, I'll ask some one else to do it :) Though your still an amazing artist. ;) Thanks though ;) Its your desicion. Γǻώήςτόŗm 08:27, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Question Yes, you can have her:) --Ŧ∆ķმ♰§ƱოΣö 20:31, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Shading Weasel Thanks Ash =) I'll give it a go. ✐SaNdY 10:27, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Do you do requests for Charart? If so, can you please make me these cats? Evan orange tom with darker orange stripes and black stripes; green eyes long-furred kittypet base Alex same, but with blue eyes Please reply! ~Echos 22:22, April 20, 2010 (UTC) They are awesome!! Thank you so much!! Btw, do you know how to split it into two files? I don't mind that it is in 1 file, I'm just curious! ~Echos 00:16, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Also, do you have time to do another? Moonlight, black she-cat with brown eyes, short-furred warrior base. ~Echos 00:18, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes, please, Moonlight, as described above! ~Echos 00:30, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Wow, that was quick! Thanks! ~Echos 00:42, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Can you please do a black and white she-cat with green eyes as a warrior for me? The markings for it can be found on my user page. Thanks! ~Echos 16:35, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Once again, your chararts are amazing. If I'm bothering you too much, please let me know, but may use please make me the same cat, but in a kittypet (without a collar) image, a kit image, and a loner image. Thanks! ~Echos 20:57, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm making a fanfic, and it's with Bramblestar as leader. Birchfall, Whitewing, Spiderleg, Thornclaw, and Sorreltail are elders, Squirrelflight is the deputy, Jayfeather now has an apprentice (who is his one true love! aww....) Foxleap, Icecloud, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Cinderheart, Doveheart (Dovepaw) and Ivypelt (Ivypaw) are considered senior warriors. Echostar (the black and white cat) is the main character. When I'm done typing it up, I'll send it to you sometime, if you like. Echostar 18:21, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Dawnpelt No, we weren't going to redo her, it was just going to be an alternative appearance, like Mosskit. You can do her if you'd like, but it's not something we're going to do in Tweak Week. --Bramble 01:15, May 17, 2010 (UTC) My charart It made me very angry that Iluvwarriors took credit for my charart. I could be mistaken; but I remember there being a rule against it, and a punishment for it as well. Is that true? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:20, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for asking! Yes acually, it's a beautiful house; only like, three years old. My new room is bigger than my last one, and I finally got to put my bad underneath a window! I've wanted to do that since I was little xD The neighborhood is lovely too, it's very quiet. I've hardly seen any cars pass on our street since we moved last Tuesday. And, we have a lot more wild life. So far, we've seen two deer cross the street into a meadow! And there are these three three stumps in our back yard (from where the trees had to be cut down because of a storm that knocked them over), and we saw a wood pecker pecking at one of them :D I've never seen a wood pecker in real life before! I do miss my old home though; I'v lived there for a long time. But, our new neighborhood is full of kids, (not like our old one) who are really nice. The Ice cream man is nice too, and he comes like every day if the weather is nice. In our old town, our Icecream man ditched us for a whole summer :P Anyway; sorry for ranting xD And Shady (on the PCA discussion page) said that the last time someone took credit for somebody else's charart got banned. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:04, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Lol :) So, Iluvwarriors is banned for a short while? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:11, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah; once I was browsing the declined archives and found that. Well, I'm not too happy about it; but everybody deserves a second change. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:25, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Good idea :) Might be a bit tricky though; that was a charart request I did; not an approved PCA image. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:38, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. But if he/she does it again; they might do it with somebody elses charart that they made for a charart request [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:46, May 20, 2010 (UTC) That is true! :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:52, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Mentor Request Hi Ashshadow, I came here because I thought you were kind and patient and I hope you will be my mentor to teach me the ways. Pretty Please? With Honey and Catmint on Top? Sunspirit- The Way the Breeze Whispers 23:09, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Current Projects Sorry, Ashshadow! Adderfang was removed from my current projects list, so I thought that it would be alright to put up a new one. I'll be careful in the future. Thanks for telling me! --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 21:32, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:SkyClan's Destiny You're correct. :) It doesn't come out until August, so a lot of people wouldn't want those spoilers, even if they are from excerpts. --[[User:Bramble|'Bram']][[User talk:Bramble|'ble']] 16:29, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry about Squirrelflight, Ashshadow. I didn't mean to screw up her references. I am pretty new at doing references, so I figured I would try it out. It won't happen again. RiverpeltHeart of Amber 20:13, June 7, 2010 (UTC) No Problem! Ehh It's okay. I'll still do it, for practice, though the project will be closed soon I think. Since all the images are almost done, there won't be any point in keeping it up. Just a theory BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 19:50, June 9, 2010 (UTC) True about SkyClan's Destiny. Heh heh heh I've only read the 1st and 2nd series in Warriors yet I know what happens. By the way, it says Furled Bracken was a Leader and I have that rank up for reserve, but what blank do I use? A normal leader? Just incase I get it wrong XD BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 19:56, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Really? Huh, I thought I was the person that has read the least books XD. Okay then, no image. Gah I don't think I'll be a warrior. I think I only have one image put up, maybe not even that... BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 20:02, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... I'll talk to Bramble about it. Anyways, I've found an image (Praying it's not like Furled Bracken mistake again!) Called Pineclaw. BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 20:09, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Stonetooth Seriously?? I searched the entire page and did the Ctrl+F or whatever and typed in Stonetooth and it wasn't anywhere! NOOOOOO...... I'll have to find another cat. ωiſdɦɛɑrŧ 22:28, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Actually, it says on my section of the reserved images - "Stonetooth (D)" so maybe that's what you saw? ωiſdɦɛɑrŧ 22:42, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Charart Request Hey, Ashshadow! It's been so long since the last time I asked you to do a charart request! Can you please make Cherrykit, Molekit, and Daisy as warriors? Thanks! ♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf' ' 12:51, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks so much! ♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf' ' 12:09, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi can i request? Hi im new here and can i make a request? if so can you do Mossleap my warrior cat pelt color: motteled brown with baqck left paw black and fron right paw ginger and a ginger tiped tail Fur length: longhaired gender:female eye color: purple rank:warrior PLEASE?!?!?!? Mossleap 01:49, June 19, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU OMG! thank you soo much! i love it! and one question how do i join Charart? sorry im new and clueless and i dont know how to make a signature can you help? anyway THank you soo much i love it! talk to you later. Mossleap 16:40, June 19, 2010 (UTC) siggy like i can request a siggy or i need to make one? srry still confused DX i know i can make one but i dont know how like, i think you need to have the code to make one,Right? but how do i get it ? Mossleap 17:19, June 19, 2010 (UT never mind i gotz it ^^ MOSSLEAP:) Signature Cherryfur]] 123 23:57, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for signing my friends list! I was wondering if you could take a look at the image I put up for approval for Project Charart. I need some tips on how to improve it. Thanks. (I edited my signature some.) Cherryfur123 I'm under your control, as long as you give me candy! 00:32, June 21, 2010 (UTC) 17:05, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for telling me how to improve my image. I did what you told me. Do you think anything else will be needed? (Sorry to bother you about all this, hope you don't mind) Cherryfur123 I'm under your control, as long as you give me candy! 00:32, June 21, 2010 (UTC) 19:44, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Im doing a project at the moment and need to know what Lion Blaze would look like as a loner. Is it possible? Sorry 'bout this but Ireally need it as soon as possible. Seriously you don't know how thankful i am of you! TY soooooo much! CherryTail 00:06, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Mustardtail/hello hia Ashshadow um i was completly bored out of my mind so i made you this: her name is Mustardtail XD hope u like her! MOSSLEAP:) lol thanks yes it is a odd name XD bear in mind that i just drank a very sugary pie slice so i am veeeeeeeeerrrrrrryyyyyy HYPER! glad you like her x3 MOSSLEAP:) XD oops XD i ate it i have no idea why i put drank XDDD MOSSLEAP:) Clans How can I join your clan. I really want to join it! Pluz tell and it was awesome I LOVE it! CherryTail 02:01, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry Ashshadow, I have to start remembering that XD! But thanks for the heads up, and yeah you can call me River. But I have a few questions, when is tweak week for PCA? Can you reserve a cat for it? And could you sign my friends list? I'll sign yours! RiverstarLeader Of StormClan 23:11, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! :) Sorry, I did not know that, it won't happen again! (I think i'm obbsessed with gifting chararts) Well that's about it too da loo [[User:Dawnleaf|'Dawny']] 01:04, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Haha okie dokie :)[[User:Dawnleaf|'Dawny']] 01:09, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Whats the Deal? Whats the deal with the Image Rule? I think thats a very arrogant idea, and people ask why this Wiki looses so many members, its because of things like that. Silverthistle quit because of it, and tons ''of other reasons. I just dont want to start an argument, so just please dont respond to this, because I'll of corse say something back. And who made this Wikii by the way, just wanted to know. ϠSpiritc 01:08, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Help!! Ashshadow I need help! I made a new archive and it made a new article in the wiki instead of a new page on my talk page! Can you help! RiverstarLeader Of StormClan 15:24, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh okay Ashshadow! Thanks! RiverstarLeader Of StormClan 17:11, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Join :) I think ill be chekin 4 my aceptnce now! cn i put u on my frendlist? ZorthMaster of txt tlk and shrthnd 02:15, June 27, 2010 (UTC) no i can put u on...unless u wnat 2 sign XD (notice: i use emotions way too much-see userboxes.) ZorthMaster of txt tlk and shrthnd 02:24, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Done. ZorthMaster of txt tlk and shrthnd 02:32, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Charart Request Can you please make me 2 kits? Squirrelkit- reddish brown tom (like Pinestar) with dark blue eyes and long fur Eaglekit- light brown tom with white underbelly, dark amber eyes and short fur Thanks! '♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf ' 22:49, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! They are so cute! ♦Echostar Happy Fourth! 13:22, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Blur Well, I do the shading with the round tool, and blur it with both the round, and the square tool. In the case of Blackstar, the shading was done with the square tool. When I tried to add more/darken the shading, it would darken the shading already there way too much, so I couldn't thicken it. That's why it looks bumpy; I'm not sure how to smooth it out :/ Night Fall 02:10, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Aw, thanks Ash :) I'll keep working on it; but if I absolutely fail, then I'd appreciate the help :) Night Fall 02:21, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah I saw those, they're lovely :D Night Fall 02:30, July 11, 2010 (UTC) lol, no problem :) Night Fall 02:38, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Declined That is a very good question... Hmm. I'm not quite sure and the best thing to do would be to talk to Bramble I think. I'm really sorry, but on this occassion I know no more than you or any other user - only what is written in the guidelines. ='( Sorry I can't be of more help: I hate it when I can't give a satisfactory answer to something. -- Sandystar 22:09, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Declined Good question, Ash. One I overlooked; yes, the normal limit should remain. But instead of declining it, any warrior can take over the image. This is a collaborative project, so we should all be able to work upon our individual pieces. If it goes over the limit or the artist can no longer work on it, anyone can claim it on the talk page and finish it, whether or not they have another piece of art up. --[[User:Bramble|'Bram']][[User talk:Bramble|'ble']] 03:56, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for your help,but I am still confused. I want that tempate,yes. But how do I get it to say my characters and everything. Like I want that template but I would like my information: Name:Cinderdapple Current:ShadowClan Past:LightningClan Mate:Tigerstripes Mother:Graywish Father:Stoneclaw Sisters:Feathershine Brothers:Stormlightning Mentor:Silverwing Apprentices:Honeydew,Mothpaw Thats all my information^^^^ :) Clans Storm Clan... In your name it says, 'Ashshadow of storm Clan' so can I join Storm Clan? CherryTail 01:56, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Template Hi Ashshadow, I was wondering if you could make me a template. Here's the info: Current: LeafClan Kit: Mistkit Apprentice: Mistpaw Warrior: Mistfire Queen: Mistfire Father: Leafnose (deceased) Mother: Waterpool Siblings: Fleckedpaw (deceased) Mate: Aldertail Kits: Tabbykit, Sootkit, and Bubblekit Mentor: Echofrost Appears in: http://leafclancat.weebly.com/ thanks! [[User:Mistfire|'Mist']][[User talk:Mistfire|'fire']] 17:03, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: siggy Hey! Thanks but someone is already making a siggy for me. Thanks for the offer though! =) Whitestorm17 23:27, August 2, 2010 (UTC)(Talk!) Well Thank You! I will keep that in mind! :) Whitestorm17 19:16, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Template Hi Ashshadow, yes, that is what I mean. Here is Mistfire's Charart. [[User:Mistfire|'Mist']][[User talk:Mistfire|'fire']] 16:52, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks =) Sorry to keep bothering you, but how do I put it onto my user? [[User:Mistfire|'Mist']][[User talk:Mistfire|'fire''']] 14:27, August 4, 2010 (UTC) charart on a user page sorry to bother you but how can i put my chararts on my user page? Andi 20:45, August 4, 2010 (UTC)*Hawkclaw*